bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
M.O.R.A.L
M.O.R.A.L stands for 'MO'nkeys' 'R'ights And 'L'aw-blimp. It was a failure of the monkeys' try to create a blimp as their own blimp spies. History MORAL was originally named MORALB but was changed because it didn't make any sense. One day, a great idea came an engineer's mind after witnessing a bloon spy attack himself. The engineer thought of making a blimp and programming it to go to the bloons empire and warn them from ever entering the monkey kingdom. If they didn't agree, the blimp would blast them to burnt rubber and then throw it here so we could make new weapons with it. The engineer told his plan to the team and the team agreed to create a blimp. When the monkey king heard of their plan, he immediately told them to stop, saying "What are you doing? All these years we have been under attack by overwhelming numbers of bloons that first attacked us! We cannot attack them first! And have you built colony no. 1996? No sir! We will put our minds into useless things! I want the colony complete by next month!". The engineers were disappointed, but they remained quiet. They hid their emotions, but this just increased the grudge they had for the king. Some decided to kill him while he was asleep, but then were stopped by the other engineers who explained that we can't murder anyone. After the working hours for the colony, the engineers started to work overtime creating this blimp. At Last, after months of hard-work, the MORALB was created. By this time the king had realized his mistake, but wanted to know where the engineers were. So, he sent his ninjas to know the exact location of the engineers, to make sure no bloons attack when he himself goes to them wanting to apologize (which he had never done ever before for anyone). The ninjas told the king everything they saw at the engineers' hut, mainly MORALB. The king then thought of using the blimp for law and order of the country. He told the monkey programmers to create a chip which would delete everything in the blimp and make it maintain law and order. Then, the ninjas sneaked in at night and did their job. At daytime, the engineers noticed that MORAL was written on the blimp's computerized screen, instead of MORALB. Little did they know what had happened to the blimp, and what will happen next. MORAL had 2 chips in it, one which the engineers made and one with the virus. Both the chips dominated a part of MORAL, each side attacking each other but no one winning. This caused a malfunction which made a third side at the border of both the sides. This side was neutral. This side wanted to maintain law and order and punish criminals, whether bloon or monkey. This side started dominating and soon, MORAL became the most feared Accuser in history. Properties Health- 1,000,000*2 (because of 2 chips)= 2,000,000 Speed- Blue Bloon Shield Health- 100,000 Child- 64 Police bloons, 12 BFB's, 100,000 red bloons Parent- None. Abilities Shield of law- Creates a shield of 100,000 hp every 30 seconds and starts with 5 shields Dominating Liberty- Every minute, it's color will change. It starts with a random color. Orange represents that the virus is dominating and green represents that the Base chip is dominating. Each mode has it's own effects on abilities. Cannon of Freedom- Uses the cannons attached on it to attack. In Virus mode, it will fire a beam towards the nearest MOAB Class Bloon, dealing 300 damage. If the bloon gets popped, the children would have x1.75 speed but -1 layer. In Base mode, it will use the cannon and fire a missile towards the air. The thing with the most HP would get hit and will lose 1/5 of its current hp. Common Bottle of Fame- Throws bottled fame anywhere on the screen. A yellow bloon will come out of your mouse and race to grab the bottle. You have to take the bottle with your mouse. The one who takes the bottle will get the fame and a permanent 1.5x speed for their army. Uncommon GLazers- Shoots a laser which harms everything in its way by 5 and ignores 1 AD. Can also be used for glazing donuts. Common Blimp Blitz- Stops. Charges energy for 7 seconds, then bashes into a tower, dealing 15 damage to all bloons on screen because of the shockwave, 30 damage to the tower and 2000 damage to itself. Common Clash of Superior Beings- MORAL heals itself to full health and sets up all shields again. Your strongest tower damage-wise gets it's range and speed boosted by 200%, but can only target MORAL. Rare Energy Radar- Takes out a radar from its front. All energy attacks go into it and hit the other bloons. Or, it could also deal equal damage to all your towers. Uncommon Signature Magic Man 0oh Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Event Bosses